Loving and Grieving
by maiwesty
Summary: What happens when your mom dies? You cry, become depressed, distract yourself and... fall in love? Or where tragedy strikes and Lucas is forced to live with his blonde beauty for a while experiencing new feelings he never thought he was going to catch.
1. Prologue

Lucas' POV

I was having a sleepover at the Matthews since my parents were on a trip to Texas because of Pappy Joe whose health has dramatically decreased over the past few weeks. I was sleeping in Auggies room who slept with his parents since there was obviously no way Mr. Matthews would let me share a room with his daughter.

I was trying to get some sleep on the blue sheets between Auggies million teddy bears when all my sleeping progress was thrown out of the window when at 2 a.m. there was a loud banging on the front door. I heard the Matthews parents mutter and shuffling to the door opening it.

I was torn between just ignoring it and going back to sleep and checking what was going on but eventually chose the former because it was none of my business anyway.

So I closed my eyes again before I heard two male voices speak from the living room. I couldn't make out what they were saying but it couldn't have been good because seconds later I heard a loud cry coming from Ms. Matthews. My heart was beating rapidly so I decided to go check.

I quietly opened the door from Auggies room when at the exact same moment Riley's door acroos from Auggies opened as well. A very tired looking Riley in her baby blue pajamas and frizzy hair looked at me just as confused as me. Without words we sneaked down the hallway which ended in the kitchen area of the living room. As we looked around the corner of the wooden doorframe we saw two police men standing in the living room sympathetically looking down at the Mr. and Mrs. Matthews who sat together on the couch tears streaming down their faces looking down onto the ground speechless.

"Mom? Dad? What is going on?," Riley interrupted the silence announcing our presence. The four adults looked at us when Mrs. Matthews quickly stood up and walked over to us.

Mr. Matthews led the two police men out of the door when one of the men suddenly said "Again, we're sorry for your loss.", before finally walking out the door.

Riley and my head shot up knowing that this couldn't be good. Mrs. Matthews told us to sit on the table as she and her husband did as well. There was an uncomfortable silence before Mr. Matthews finally broke it.

"Riley, Lucas, you two need to be there for Maya in the next few months more than ever, understood?", he said as his voice broke and he stared into our eyes intensly.

Riley and I looked at each other more confused than ever. "Why is that? What is going on, Dad?", Riley's voice was a mixture of fear, annoyance and anger.

Mr. and Mrs. Matthews sighed before they looked up to us and finally said what the hell was going on.

"Katy passed away yesterday evening."

The next few minutes went by in a blur. I remember Riley letting out an inhumane sounding scream, hugs and just criyng. I couldn't think straight.

I barely knew Ms. Hart. Only saw her once in our classroom a day after the art show she didn't show up to.

She seemed like a confused lady that didn't quite have her life together but then again, can you blame her?

"What's gonna happen now?", Riley asked between sobs while Ms. Matthews held her.

"She's gonna live with us from now on. We can change our home office to her room. It's a bit small but we'll try to make it as comfortable as possible for her, okay?", Mrs. Matthews asked as Riley could only silently nod.

The next weeks were going to be terrible. I just knew it. I excused myself from the kitchen and walked back into Auggies room where I let myself fall onto the bed and just started sobbing freely. For the Matthews, for Katy, but mostly for Maya.

 **AN: Ok sooo this was shorter than I intended it to be but it was only kinda a prologue soo yeah.. Let me know if I should continue this or not. Open for criticism etc. Love y'all :)**


	2. New home

Maya's POV

I was sitting in one of those uncomfortable plastic chairs waiting to be called into the office. I was still in the clothes of yesterday, my hair was frizzy and my eyes red and puffy.

The police department was fairly quiet with a few police men and suits running by every now and then giving me sympathetic looks. They gave me an orange juice carton with a little straw in it as if that would make my mood any lighter.

"Maya Hart?", a dark haired lady probably in her mid forties came out of a door next to where I was sitting.

Without saying anything I stood up and followed the woman back into her office. She gestured for me to sit on one of the couches across from her desk. I sat down on the couch which did my back justice after sitting on that plastic chair for almost 2 hours.

I took in my environment. It was still nighttime so the only source of light was a lamp hanging dangerously deep above the lady's desk. The office was not very big but still comfortable with big wooden book shelves covering the wall to my right almost completely.

The left wall however was covered with pictures in frames of all kinds. Some of them were paintings and oh my god were they hideous. An insult to me as an artist even.

The other pictures were photos of what I could only assume was her family.

Some pictures had children with toothy smiles on them, others elders sitting on a bench and even a wedding photo of the dark haired lady with her husband. Must be amazing having a large happy family.

My thoughts were interrupted when the lady spoke up "My name is Mrs. Warren", she smiled at me, "and I suppose you're Maya, correct?"

I had the strong urge to roll my eyes. Of course I am Maya Hart. Why else would I've followed you into your office after calling my name?

But I knew she was only trying to help me so I bit my tongue and just nodded my head yes.

The smile on her face faded and I knew now came the serious part.

"I am very sorry for your loss, Ms. Hart.", it still felt weird to me... My mother just died and here I sat in the police department with a... I didn't even know what she was...a therapist maybe?

"I bet you have a lot of questions right now and that's what I'm here for. I'm your guardian for the following months to come. If you have any questions or worries, I'll be there for you, okay?", she slid a contact card of her office across the desk for me to take it. And I hated it.

I hated being this vulnerable and needing a person to help me through life.

"So, Ms. Hart, do you have any questions that you would like to ask right now?", she looked at me with those huge hazel eyes.

I thought for a moment before I asked the question that worried me the most for hours.

"Did she... did she do it because of me?", my voice broke and I didn't know how much longer I could hold my tears back.

Mrs. Warren sighed and gave me the sympathetic look everybody's been giving me for the past hours.

"Ms. Hart, suicide always has multiple reasons, like a traumatic childhood, stress, pressure and other personal problems but from what I've heard from my colleagues that have been at your apartment, you were her favorite thing in the world. All the pictures on the walls had a blonde little girl on them. Even her wallet. There were more pictures of you than money in her wallet. She wanted the best for you but I guess as soon as she lost her job and knew she couldn't provide a life for her precious daughter anymore, it... it became too much..."

I was sobbing at this point. I knew my mom loved me. She tried so hard for me.

Mrs. Warren stood up from her desk and sat down next to me. She placed her right hand on my left thigh and rubbed it to give me comfort. But it didn't help. I wanted my mom back. I wanted to go home and hug her one last time.

Then it hit me. Home. Where would I be staying? There was no way I was going to live alone with my moms new boyfriend. I would've rather lived in an orphanage.

My mom had met him at the diner 3 months ago. Michael was his name. I still remembered when she introduced him to me the first time. The hungry looks he gave me and the way he smelled like cigarettes, alcohol and sweat when my mom insisted that we hugged and how his hand slipped down my back a little bit too far for my liking. I hated him. And I'd rather live with Kermit than him.

"Umm... where am I going to stay from now on?", my voice was shaking.

"Your mother's friends, I think their names are Matthews are going to take you in for a while before we talk to relatives of yours that might be willing to adopt you.", she explained.

Relief washed over me. Thank god. I was going to stay with my second family.

Lucas' POV

We all helped cleaning. Mrs. Matthews wanted this place to be neat before Maya came here.

Riley provided space in her bedroom for Maya until the home office was going to be her room.

Mrs. Matthews scrubbed the kitchen counters while Mr. Matthews vacuumed.

Auggie was just confused. He still hadn't processed it all after Mrs. tried explaining it to him in the most children-friendly way possible.

Farkle came over as well. It was 7 a.m. at this point and Farkle wasn't delighted when I called him two hours ago but was obviously more than willing to come over after I explained the situation to him. He wanted to be there for Maya as well.

Farkle and I sat on the living room couch when suddenly there was a knock on the front door. Topanga walked to it, took a deep breath and opened it.

There she stood. Maya Hart. With messy hair, bloodshot eyes and quivering chin.

I felt my heart break. She looked so broken.

"Maya...", Mrs. Matthews whispered taking Maya into her arms where she broke down.

In the doorframe stood a woman with dark hair and a bag in her hand which I could only guess carried some of Maya's stuff.

"Hello, Mrs. Matthews. I'm Ms. Hart's guardian at the moment. I have a few papers for you to sign to take Maya in along with other legal matters. Could I discuss them with you inside?", the lady spoke up.

Mrs. Matthews nodded, "Of course."

She eyed Farkle and me and said "Would you two take Maya to Riley's room, please?"

We nodded as Topanga broke the hug with Maya who looked up and acknowledged Farkle and I's presence for the first time.

"Farkle... Lucas", she muttered as our eyes locked. I couldn't wait any longer as I walked towards her and gave her a protective hug.

"Maya", is all I could say. That's when I noticed that I was crying. I gave her a quick kiss on the top of her head and let go of her.

"Come on", I took her hand "I bet Riley really wants to see you right now.."

AN: Ok so Maya officially lives with the Matthews. And what is the deal with Michael?

Feel free to leave a comment. Open for criticism and suggestions. Love y'all :)


	3. Rooftop conversation

Maya's POV

Lucas took my hand and led me to Riley's room. He gave my hand a comforting squeeze as he knocked on Riley's door.

It immediately flew open revealing Riley in her favorite blue floral dress.

"Peaches...", Riley's voice broke as she embraced me into a loving hug.

I tried my not to cry all over again but failed miserably as I started sobbing into my best friend's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Maya... I can't even begin to understand how you must feel right now", Riley said still holding me, "If you need anything, and I mean _anything_... come to us, okay?"

I nodded my head yes as I kept wetting her dress with my tears.

Riley eventually let go of me and gave me a forced smile. I looked around her room which was cleaner than usual which I can only assume was Mrs. Matthews doing.

"What happens now?", I asked not actually expecting an answer since I knew my friends were just as clueless as me.

"We stick together. As always. Nothing is going to change that.", Lucas suddenly spoke up.

"As your friends it is our job to make sure the next weeks are going to be as comfortable for you as possible under these circumstances"

"Thanks, Lucas", I whispered looking into his piercing green eyes.

"You're welcome, shortstack", he smiled as he embraced me into a hug again which was joined by Riley and Farkle.

We just stood there holding each other for god knows how long. These following weeks were going to be extremely hard but at least my friends were there for my at any times.

GMWGMWGMWGMW

I was hanging my clothes into Riley's closet which Riley insisted I own just as much as her now.

The Matthews let me have some space and time for myself so I just started putting my stuff into Riley's room to distract myself. Most of the clothes I took with me were the ones Shawn bought me I also took some of my moms clothes with me.

It's the only thing I have left of her along with a frame with a picture of her in it which stood on Riley's desk. Maybe it would motivate me to actually do my homework on that desk knowing my mom was watching over and would've been so proud.

Tears started welling in my eyes again at the thought of my mother just a few weeks ago telling me how glad she was I at least tried in school and how she liked my paintings.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I quickly wiped my tears away and told the person to come in.

"Maya?", Mrs. Matthews opened the door with a telephone in her hand.

"Maya, honey, are you alright?", she asked. I loved how motherly she looked at me. It gave me so much comfort.

"I guess", I tried to smile at her but I could practically feel how fake it was.

"Mrs. Warren just called. She got a message from Michael. He wants to see you. He was upset you didn't go to him after you found out about your mom. He asked to adopt and take custody of you but that's going to be discussed at court and won't happen for a while", Mrs. Matthews explained.

I tensed up. There was no way I'd live alone with him. Ever.

"Umm... okay. That's... that's very nice of him...", I stuttered not quite knowing what to say.

"Maya, are you alright? You seem nervous about something", Mrs. Matthews gave me a worried look only a mother could have.

"No, no. It's... I'm fine... really". I quickly reassured her. They already took me in and I'm not planning on becoming even more of a burden to them.

"Okay. Well, anyway, if you have any worries just come to me", Mrs. Matthews suspiciously looked at me. She knew something was up.

GMWGMWGMWGMW

Lucas' POV

I couldn't sleep but what's new? I looked around Auggies' room I was still sleeping in which was only lighted by the moon and a little night light next to the door. The ground was covered with toys and the blue walls covered with drawing that only a little kid could do.

I checked the time on my phone. 1:32 a.m. I wasn't even tired. My mind kept racing and my head wouldn't stop thinking about Maya and how she must've felt.

She looked so depressed when she first arrived. And how her voice broke each time she tried to speak. God, my heart broke.

She's always been such a good friend and didn't deserve any of what's been happening in her life.

She still had that positive, happy vibe that lighted up the darkest room. I hoped she hadn't lost that. I would've missed it too much.

I got out of bed and went to the window climbing out of it. The night air was a bit cold yet refreshing. I needed to clear my head.

I decided to go up to the roof since it had a better view and had more space.

As I arrived at the top I saw a figure standing at the edge of the roof, leaning their arms onto the ledge.

"Maya?", I approached her. "What are you doing up here?"

She didn't look at me and just kept staring into the distance.

"I could ask you the same question."

"May I join you then?", I asked understanding if she would've declined since she probably needs time to herself right now.

She simply nodded so I walked over and stood beside her.

I looked at her profile and saw one of her eyes red and her cheek puffy. She had been crying.

There was a moment of silence and us just taking in the view of the city as the slight wind blew through our hair. I kept glancing at her as unnoticeable as possible.

She looked beautiful. Her hair just naturally falling down her shoulders and her eyes reflecting the lights of the moon and city lights. She was slightly shivering and I wanted to beat myself for forgetting a coat that I could've given her.

"I found her", Maya interrupted the silence catching me off guard.

"What?", I was confused.

"I was the person who found my mom's body." she said. There it was again. That little heart shattering crack in her voice.

"Oh", I didn't know what to say. What the hell were you supposed to say in a situation like that?

"I'm... I'm sorry, Maya. I had no idea."

"It's fine. You couldn't know. She purposely overdosed herself. I didn't even know she had sleeping pills. I feel terrible. I could've somehow prevented it and I- "

"Maya, listen to me", I interrupted her and took her chin between my fingertips to make her look at me. She was crying by now.

"Your mom's death is in no way your fault. There's no reason to blame yourself. Katy loved you and you know that.", I tried to reassure her looking deeply into her blue eyes that were filled with tears.

Suddenly she threw her arms around me and loudly sobbed into my shirt. I hugged her back but didn't know what to say.

"I'll never forget how she laid there... so pale and cold. I thought she was sleeping, Lucas... she looked so peaceful. But then I noticed that... that she wasn't breathing", Maya muttered between sobs.

"Shh, it's gonna be okay, Maya. We're here. You're gonna be just fine", I didn't know if that was true. I didn't know how the next weeks were going to be but I knew for sure that I'd to anything in my power to make her happy again.

I kept holding and slowly rubbing her back for a few minutes before she let go of me and wiped her eyes.

"You're a great friend, you know?", she asked looking at me with those huge eyes.

"I try, m'am", I joked tipping my imaginary cowboy hat. She giggled at that and god, I missed that sound.

When returned to just staring off the roof until I decided that since she poured her heart out, it was time for me to say something.

"My grandpa's dying."

Maya's head shot up looking at me. She didn't expect me to suddenly start with my problems.

"Oh god, Lucas... I'm so sorry", she said taking my hand into her smaller one.

"That's the reason I'm sleeping here. My parents are visiting him and I couldn't bring myself to come as well. I always thought he still had a few more years but turns out he has cancer...My dad called me today. He said it's getting worse each day. He probably only has a few weeks if not only days left."

Maya squeezed my hand and sympathetically looked at me. Ironic. She just lost her mom and pities me.

"The universe fucking hates us", Maya whispered not letting go of my hand.

I was surprised since Maya usually didn't swear a lot but at that moment we had a damn good reason to do so.

That was the last thing she said before we fell into an hour of silence.

Just staring at the city and the stars and well... sometimes at each other. We didn't let each other's hands go for a second.

As she started to shake because of the cold I suggested that we should go back inside.

She agreed and we walked down the fire escape into Auggie's room.

"Thank you for staying up there with me tonight", Maya whispered to not wake the Matthews.

It was pretty dark in the room but I could've sworn that she blushed a bit.

"No problem. What are friends for?", I repeated Maya's line from the ski lodge.

She smiled at me before she took a step forward and placed a kiss on my cheek.

Now it was my turn to blush.

She turned away and was halfway out the door as she stopped in her tracks and looked over her shoulder.

"One more thing", she smirked "cute night light", she said before finally leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

I fell onto Auggie's bed.

I knew at that point that there was no way I could sleep that night.

 **AN: Ok so that was chapter 2. I really hope you enjoyed it and thank you for your reviews so far. It motivates a lot. Unfortunately my class teacher died in a car crash yesterday so it was kinda hard writing about death and all but it also helped distracting me soo yeah. As always open for criticism and suggestions. Love y'all 3**


	4. The funeral

Maya's POV

When Riley's alarm clock started ringing I immediately knew this was going to be the worst day of my life. I sat myself up and looked to my right where Riley normally lied. Except she didn't.

I suddenly perceived noise from the kitchen and figured the Matthews must've already made breakfast.

I got out of bed and tiredly shuffled down the hallway into the kitchen where the Matthews family and Lucas sat enjoying their pancakes.

"Maya," Riley acknowledged me as I sat down onto my usual seat next to her.

I simply put on a smile as I put my head onto my hand supporting it.

"Pancakes?," Mrs. Matthews offered me kindly but just the thought of food made me want to throw up. How could they just normally sit there as if it was a normal day?

"No thank you, Mrs. Matthews," I declined as nonchalantly as possible.

"It's _Topanga_ from now on, remember?"

Right. Mrs. Matth- _Topanga_ had insisted that I called her that now. I guessed she just wanted me to feel more at home but it feels strange calling her that. Not sure if I like it.

"You okay, Maya?," Lucas suddenly spoke up. I forgot about him and immediately blushed thinking about the past night, "why don't you wanna eat? Pancakes are your favorite..."

I had literally told him that like a year ago. How the hell did he even remember that?

And the answer as to why I didn't wanna eat should've been fairly obvious.

"Umm... I'm kinda nervous about today."

Yup. Today was _the_ day. The day I knew was coming but tried not to think about for the past two days. My mom's funeral.

"Oh... _right_ ," Lucas simply replied. Now there was an uncomfortable silence again. Good job, Huckleburry. Back at it again making everything _awkward in a matter of seconds_.

"Can I leave the table? I kinda want some time to myself before... you know", I asked not being able to take the awkwardness anymore.

"Of course," Mr. Matth- _damn_ _it- Cory_ said understanding as always.

GMWGMWGMW

The funeral was only an hour away and I was driving myself crazy. I've never been to a funeral. This was gonna be my first one and it had to be the one of my mother.

 _You've_ _got this Maya. Breathe in. Breathe out. Don't panic. After this stupid funeral you finally have time to rest and at least try to live a normal life_ again. Just calm the fuck down.

I eyed my reflection in the mirror. I looked so grown up with those high heels and black knee-length dress. My _mom's_ dress. She bought it for her first date with Michael. I still remembered how she had proudly stepped out of the changing room presenting the dress to me. She was genuinely happy.

I still remembered how she had considered not buying it because buying the not quite cheap dress would've meant a few months of financial problems and how I had to talk her into treating herself for once after not getting anything for herself for years.

If someone would've told me that only a few months later I would wear that exact dress to her funeral, I would've laughed into their face. I knew life, fate, god or whatever was controlling my life hated me but I thought they'd never dare to take my mom away from me... joke's on me I guess.

My thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock at Riley's door.

"Come in", I quickly tried to recompose myself wiping tears off my face I haven't noticed I shed.

Topanga completely dressed in black slowly opened the door taking a look at me before placing one of her hands on her mouth and started getting emotional.

"I'm sorry", she quickly apologized, "you just look exactly like Katy"

I weakly smiled at her as my eyes started to well with tears once again.

Topanga embraced me into a warm, "I never pictured myself going to my mom's funeral at this age", I quietly sobbed into her black blouse.

"I know, honey", Topanga soothed me before letting go of me.

"We're all here for you", she reassured me as I whispered a quick "Thank you."

"We're leaving soon.", is the last thing she said before closing the door behind herself leaving me to myself again.

GMWGMWGMW

The chapel wasn't particularly full. It was us, a few neighbors, some of mom's colleagues of _Night hawk's diner_ and people I didn't know. We obviously sat in the front row. One seat was empty and I noticed that Michael wasn't there. I wanted to say that I was surprised but honestly, it would've surprised me more if he _did_ in fact come.

A pastor in a heavy black robe came and stood in front of the wooden ambo and started talking.

"Today we have gathered to..."

I didn't listen. Couldn't.

I thought if I pretended like this wasn't happening, maybe it wasn't.

But reality hit me in the face when everyone in the room started looking at me as the pastor spoke

"...the best day of Katy Hart's life was January 16th 2001 when her daughter Maya Penelope Hart was born..."

Great. It's not like I've gotten more than enough of these sympathetic looks already.

Riley who was sitting next to me noticed how uncomfortable the situation was making me and quickly took my hand giving me a reassuring squeeze. What would I do without this girl?

After what felt like hours the pastor finally ended his speech making everyone stand up and walk towards the grave. Once again, the Matthews, Lucas and I were at the front looking exactly down onto the casket being let down into the open grave.

Lucas suddenly placed his arm around my waist pushing me towards him as a sort of side hug.

I was a bit astonished by his action but still cuddled myself into his side.

He lifted his hand and gently braced his fingers against my cheek wiping away tears I didn't notice I let flow. God, I love this boy- wait, no. _like_. I _like_ him... as a friend of course.

As the casket was in place I took a step forward throwing a rose into the grave. Once again all eyes were on me. I didn't care. I was way too distracted by the fact that my mother was lying inside that wooden casket right then. If I could've only seen her one last time...

GMWGMWGMW

It was on our way home to the Matthews' apartment when I remembered that I still wanted to stop by my place to pick up some of my stuff I left there.

As much as I appreciated the Matthews hanging up pictures of me and decorating their house a little bit more my style, I still missed my old stuff. Especially my sketchbook was what my heart desired most the past few days. Not having an escape into my artistic world was really painful and I was looking forward on drawing a bit again. It was my personal form of therapy.

So I decided to cut the heavy tension.

"I kinda wanted to get some stuff at my place... if that's okay?!"

Corey shot me a glance through the rearview mirror.

He simply nodded and immediately changed his route.

Arriving at my apartment complex I immediately realized how much prettier Riley's area was. Her streets were safe and clean and this place was just so different.

I heard sirens go off the second I opened the car door.

Before I could step out however, Lucas spoke up.

"I'll go with her. She shouldn't walk alone around this area."

 _Ugh_. Stupid Huckleburry always being so overprotective.

We stepped out of the car and started walking towards my building which I noticed was once again covered with ugly graffiti after it had just been cleaned off two weeks ago. People around here had no remorse. I knew I was being hypocritical for thinking that after I spay-painted the park after all. But my work was at least inspiring and made with a heart and not quickly smeared on a wall by a bunch of teens that had to prove just how cool and rebellious they are.

I opened the main door to the building and was welcomed by a cold breeze that was almost colder than the November air outside. The building was never being heated because that would've been too expensive for most people living in there.

"You know you didn't have to come with me, right?", I said walking up the stairs to the second story. "I can handle myself just fine."

"I know you do", Lucas said as we arrived at my old scrubby apartment door.

I took the key out of my coat pocket and opened the door which made a loud squeak.

Stepping inside I heard the TV running and a familiar scent of alcohol overtook my nose.

There he was. A few feet away from the door he sat on the old green couch he claimed months ago.

"Michael?"

AN: Cliffhanger! Sorta... Anyway, sorry for not uploading for the past few days. I've been quite busy. But I have more time to write now soo that's good I guess. I'll try to make the next chapter a bit more fluffy. Also, after the next chapter I'll try to focus more on Lucaya than on Katy's death but that'll still play a role since Katy's death is a good template for hurt/comfort moments. That being said, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Comments as always open for criticism and suggestions. Love y'all.


	5. Michael

Maya's POV

"Michael?"

He sat on the couch that he claimed once he moved in with mom and I, wearing his white shirt and pajama pants breathing in the smoke of the cigarette he kept between his thin lips surrounded by his greasy brown beard.

That bastard casually decided not to show up to his girlfriend's funeral and rather sat in front of the TV all day watching shit only lonely guys in their forties could enjoy.

"What the hell are you doing here?," angry was an understatement. I was furious. The Matthews organized the entire funeral while his lazy ass did _this_?

"Why hello there, Maya. Thought about showing up after disappearing just like that after Katy's death?," his eyes wandered from the TV over to me while taking the cigarettes from his lips only to guide a bottle of cheap beer to his mouth taking a large gulp.

"I didn't have a choice. My friends' family took me in. I'll live with them now and to be honest, I prefer it this way," I never would've dared to say anything like this in my mother's presence since I didn't want her to know that Michael and I didn't get along.

"I am so sick of your constant harassment and abuse. I've had it. I'm gonna go grab my stuff and leave and I hope to never see you again!," I spat through gritted teeth. I got so angry at him. All those emotions I had to fight back for months needed to be freed.

I felt Lucas place a hand on my shoulder as he tried to calm me down. I forgot about him being there for a minute.

"It's okay, Maya. Let's just get your stuff and leave.", he whispered as his eyes locked with Michael's who didn't seem pleased by Lucas' presence whatsoever.

"Is there someone you want to introduce me to, honey?"

The way his deep smoker voice called me _honey_ made me cringe as he slowly stood up from the dark leather couch and approached Lucas and I.

"I don't know why I should bother.," I tried to sound as normal as possible but the way Michael towered his muscular figure over my tiny one intimidated me as I tried to hide my nervousness.

If he wanted to hurt me then, he could've easily done it. My weak body was defenseless against his.

I quickly tried to walk past him into my room but he was purposely blocking my way intimidating me even more. I gave him a shove but it obviously didn't do much as I still tried to squeeze past him.

But no chance. He angrily yanked my wrist as I hit the wall next to me and fell to the ground.

"Don't you _ever_ talk to me in that tone again, you little whore!," he screamed as I pathetically cried into my hands covering my face from the slaps that would normally come now.

"Dude, what the fuck?!," Lucas suddenly screamed.

"Who are you and why are you with my step-dau-," Michael didn't get to finish his sentence as Lucas' fist collided with Michaels' jar.

"Don't you _dare_ refer to Maya as a whore or your daughter _ever_ again after you just threw her against a wall you sick fuck!," I have never seen Lucas so livid in my life. I've seen him punch a wall once after Mr. Matthews told me I might not pass the class if I kept getting bad grades. I heard him scream into his pillow when I was at his home once right after his mom told him I wasn't allowed to come over anymore if he kept neglecting school. But shit, I've never seen him full on Texas mode physically attacking someone.

I would've minded if that someone wasn't the guy that had once again hurt me.

As brave as he was however, he didn't stand a chance with Michael being like 10 inch taller and twice as broad as him.

"Are you Maya's boyfriend? Are you fucking that slut?," Michael kept provoking before throwing his fists and punching Lucas into his chest multiple times.

It all went so fast from there. I perceived yelling, fists flying around and a painful sounding crack.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE OR I WILL TELL THE POLICE THAT YOU'RE HARMING INNOCENT MINORS!," Lucas yelled as their fight suddenly came to a stop. That's what broke him. Michael already had a criminal record and was currently on probation after almost beating up a guy he got into a fight with.

Beating Lucas to death wasn't worth landing behind bars again. Michael backed away giving both of us the death glare whispering "Next time you won't get so lucky," in my direction before storming out the apartment door.

I knew he'd return home eventually but at least we were safe for now.

Lucas' POV

I panted furiously as my heart palpitated in my chest. I just nearly got beaten to death by Maya's stepdad. Shit... _Maya_.

I shot my head in her direction. She looked just as baffled as me still leaning against the wall she had been pushed against.

I quickly crouched down to her level as I checked if she was alright.

"Oh my god Maya, are you okay? Did he hurt you bad? Can you move? Was that the first time he's done that? Do we need to go to the hospi-"

"Woah, calm down Huckleburry. I'm fine. You should worry about yourself a bit more... your nose is bleeding," she looked at me with her big blue eyes.

"What?," I touched my nose and immediately regretted that idea. I didn't even notice that fucker punched my nose. I was way too furious.

"Well I don't think it's broken, though... is your back okay?," I asked as I stroked my hand over her face to remove some hair that was covering her beautiful face.

She simply nodded her head yes as gave me a weak smile just barely showing her dimples.

God, why did she have to be so adorable?

I could never let anything like that happen to her again. How could anybody in the world ever want to harm her?

"Maya... I think we should go to the poli-,"

"No!," she immediately yelled standing up and cringing as her back obviously still hurt.

"We can't, Lucas! If he finds out we've snitched on him we're dead! Have you not just seen him? He got so angry for bringing a boy home! What do you think he'll do when he finds out we're trying to put him in jail?!"

She had a point. But what else were we supposed to do? Pretend like that bastard didn't just physically attack two teenagers? I swear if I didn't threaten to call the police, he wouldn't have hesitated to kill me. And then Maya.

"Let's just go," Maya grabbed my arm, "Please."

As much as I wanted to put this guy behind bars, Maya was scared for our lives and I couldn't blame her.

"Alright..," I whispered, "do you still wanna grab your stuff?"

"I think it'd be a bit suspicious to the Matthews if we came back empty handed," she stated as she took my hand and led me to a green door around the corner before opening it.

Her room was amazing. For once because unlike the living room it didn't smell like cigarettes, but also because every furniture had been somehow drawn on. A purple commode with a bunch of little stickers on it and a desk covered in colorful drawn flowers. Let alone the walls. I could barely make out their color since there was hardly space that wasn't covered by a painting.

She was super talented. Her drawings were breathtaking. He gathered some fresh clothes, photos and most importantly her art supplies before leaving again.

It was evening when the Matthews, Maya and I arrived back at the apartment.

I was standing in the bathroom in front of the sink checking my swollen nose in the mirror above.

It hurt like hell. Michael sure had some strong fists. I took off my shirt to take a look at my chest as well. Bruises were forming all over my upper body. But it was worth protecting Maya.

I opened the water tap and leaned down to clean my face with cold water. As I lifted my head again I saw a person standing behind me through the mirror.

"Oh my god, Maya! You scared the shit outta me! What are you do- How did you get in here?"

She grinned ear to ear obviously amused by almost giving me a heart attack.

"Well, I kinda wanted to use the bathroom so I just went in since... ya know.. it wasn't locked"

Shit. I wasn't used to locking doors since I had my own bathroom at home.

We just stood there in an awkward silence for a brief moment before Maya spoke up.

"Your nose still has dry blood under it... sit on the toilet lid"

"What?!"

"Sit down, Ranger Rick. I'll fix that handsome face of yours."

I followed her instruction and- wait... did she just call me _handsome_?

I blushed hard as I sat down onto the closed toilet while Maya looked through the bathroom cabinet. She was wearing a white oversized shirt ending just above her knees and had her hair up in a messy bun. How did she look good even when she was getting ready for bed?!

She soon found the wipes she was looking for. The blonde walked in front of me and looked down onto my face as she started wiping the area underneath my nose careful not to hurt me. I noticed her eyes wandering down to my nude chest every now and then as she tried to stay focused on my face.

"Thank you, Lucas," she suddenly whispered softly.

"For what?," I asked confused.

"For going in there with me today. I don't know what Michael would've done if you hadn't been there to protect me.. so thank you."

"You're welcome, Shortstack," I tried my best not to blush but failed miserably.

"I'd do anything for you."

She tilted her head adorably and I could feel her overthinking my words.

"I- I mean I'd do anything to protect all of my friends.. I mean you too. But Riley a-and Farkle and the rest as well... I care about all of my friends!"

... _Friends_

Maya simply nodded and looked down a bit... disappointed?!

She suddenly gasped as her eyes fell on my hands.

"Lucas! Your knuckles!," she took my right hand into her small ones, "They're completely bruised!"

I slightly cringed, "Yeah, no shit. They hurt like hell but I'll be fine."

"Well, I guess you'll have to jerk off with your left hand today then," Maya deadpanned smirking as she suddenly left the bathroom leaving me behind blushing as hard as ever.

That was unexpected.

I was half asleep in Auggie's bed under the blue covers with my feet sticking out getting hit by the cold air in the room when I perceived whispering coming from the doorway.

"Lucas..."

I didn't flinch. I wanted to sleep.

" _Lucas_!"

I rolled my eyes as I tiredly sat up seeing a sleepy Maya standing in the door of the room.

She had puffy eyes and looked agitated.

I questioningly looked at her as she shuffled closer to the bed.

"Can I sleep here tonight?," she muttered while hopefully looking into my eyes through the dark.

"Umm.. yeah sure.. of course," I was baffled once again. Who would've ever expected independent, badass Maya Hart to come into your room at night to ask you if she could sleep with you like a scared little kid during a thunderstorm?

But how could I say no to her?

I moved to the side to make space for her as I lifted up the cover gesturing her to lay down.

She quickly got into the bed and cuddled herself into it pulling the comforter up to her nose.

"Were you crying?," I asked after a while of staring at the ceiling suddenly not tired anymore at the thought of Maya sharing a bed with me.

No response.

I looked over to her to see her staring at the ceiling as well.

"Was that the first time he did that?," I tried my luck once more. This time I caught her attention as she looked in my direction locking eyes with me.

"You know... Michael hurting you?," I wasn't trying to get too personal but I had to know.

Out of nowhere Maya started crying hard letting her tears roll onto the sheets. It broke my heart to see her this vulnerable. I did the only thing I thought was right in that situation and put my arms around her and pulling her close and letting her cry into my chest.

I guess that's a no.

We stayed like this for a while before Maya's sobs turned into shallow breathing telling me that she fell asleep.

I held her close for the rest of the night silently promising her that nobody would ever hurt her again. I would give my life for her safety...

 **AN: Soo yeah... That was that. It contained some strong language but I feel like it makes things more realistic cuz let's be real if GMW wouldn't have been on Disney Maya and Lucas would've cursed all the time! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Open for criticism and suggestions as always. Love y'all!!**


End file.
